All Road Blocks Down
by lilkiz1
Summary: Challenge response - Lorelai's pregnancy scare: How it could've been. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and judging by season 6's poor poor response, I'd hate to be the one that did.

**Hey all... I'm loving this new document's thing :), it's pretty cool :)**

**ONE SHOT RESPONSE to gilmorepassion14 over at BWR.**

**Lorelai's pregnancy scare - she tells Luke and they work through it together. This is also my 6,000 words or more qualification to become a beta. So if you guys need a beta, go for it, I'll do it for you.**

**Enjoy.**

**  
_ALL ROAD BLOCKS DOWN._**

"Mom. What's going on with you?"

Lorelai leant against the wall and clenched the phone a little tighter and said, "Nothing."

Rory knew she was lying.

"Mom," She coaxed.

Lorelai sighed loudly, momentarily taking the phone away from her mouth before she matter of factly said, "I might be pregnant."

Rory's eyes instantly widened, "Oh," she said, surprised, "So, that's where this is coming from," she deduced.

"I blame Mom. She never sat me down for the talk. And Miss Driscoll. She had her chance too, all those PTA meetings, and all she ever talked about was golf." Lorelai joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Rory was dumbfounded, "How did this happen? I mean, if it's true?" she asked.

"Luke and I came home from the magazine party the other night. We were a little loopy and it got - primordial. All roadblocks down. I mean, I was always beyond careful. The last time I had my roadblocks down was, I don't know, count how old you are to the day and add nine months,"

"But, that doesn't mean – " Rory started before being cut off.

"I just ate an apple," Lorelai said, trying to strengthen her argument.

"Uh oh," Rory said quickly.

"Yeah, and I liked it," Lorelai winced.

"Whoa."

Lorelai frowned, "My body is telling me something,"

"Maybe it's not telling you what you think it is. Maybe it's just telling you to better comply with the government's recommendations for fruit and vegetable intake. That's not just propaganda, you know," Rory told her mother, trying to de-stress her.

Lorelai cocked her head to the side, "Maybe."

"And –" Rory continued.

"What?" Lorelai asked after receiving no further conversation from Rory.

"Well, would it be so horrible? I mean, it's Luke," Rory said, then, with the lack of answer from her Mom she tried to confirm, "It is Luke?"

Lorelai's eyes widened, "Yes, it's Luke!" she said, sort of offended.

"Well, you guys are so close, it could be headed somewhere…" Rory trailed off.

"I know, but not right now, hon. It's early for us. You know? I mean, my life is going really good, just the inn and this new potential opportunity, and, you know. I just got rid of you. It's the first time in my life I've gotten to feel like a single, grownup woman. Now is just not the right time,"

"Okay. Well, maybe it's not true," Rory said, trying to ease her mother off of her ledge.

"Yeah. Maybe," Lorelai muttered.

"But what are you going to do if it is?" Rory asked.

"I could really use my magic eight ball about now. I'm going to let you go, hon."

"Keep me posted." Rory instructed.

"Okay. Bye." Lorelai said before looking nervously at a pregnant woman being strolled past.

Lorelai walked past the hallway of rooms to the viewing nursery. She stood at the front window, staring at all the newborns before her thoughts were interrupted by a young woman dressed in a hospital gown, carting around a drip.

"Which one's yours?" the woman asked.

"Mine? Oh no, I'm just here for a friend, she's in labour now," Lorelai said before realising that she may have given the woman too much information.

"She's mine," the woman said, pointing to a tiny pink blanket clad baby girl almost in the centre of the room.

"She got the good crib," Lorelai joked, smiling genuinely at the woman.

"Yeah," she said, looking at the baby and then smiling back at Lorelai. "Do you have any kids?" she asked politely.

"Yeah I do," Lorelai said, pursing her lips and nodding.

"Really? How old?" the woman asked, trying to steal glances at her baby but focus on Lorelai at the same time.

"She's 20," Lorelai said quickly.

"Twenty?" the woman asked, amazed, "As in twenty months old right?"

"Nope, twenty years," Lorelai said, focussing back on the babies.

"Wow," the woman sighed. "I hope when my baby's twenty I look half as good as you," she complimented.

"I had my kid when I was sixteen," Lorelai said to the nice woman.

"Wow, young…" the woman said before trailing off lamely.

"Yeah." Lorelai said before going back into her own thoughts again.

Rory picked her phone out of her jacket pocket as she exited the staff meeting's room, leaving Mitchum on his own to 'catch up on emails and make everyone feel guilty for letting him beat them there'.

"Hey you!" Rory said chipperly.

"It's a girl," Lorelai said proudly as she walked through the maternity ward with her hand in her pocket.

Rory folded her arm under her right elbow and smiled as she lent against the doorframe, "A girl? Oh good, we need a girl!"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes, "Why do we need a girl?"

Realizing she didn't have an answer, Rory quickly said, "I don't know. Aren't there enough guys walking around out there?"

"Well, it's a beautiful girl, name to come, and Sookie's fine, Jackson's fine, everyone's fine."

"Good." Rory stated.

"Fourteen hours of labor was the downside, but Sookie has the rest of her little girl's life to get back at her for that," Lorelai quipped.

"I love the circle of life," Rory joked with a wide smiled.

"Afraid I don't have any other news," Lorelai said, her smile casually turning into an expressionless face.

"Don't worry Mom," Rory told her.

"Yeah…" Lorelai trailed off lamely.

"Hey, um, have you even mentioned this pregnancy scare to Luke?"

"My God, no. Can you imagine? 'Uh, Luke, you're going to be a daddy.' Suddenly there's nothing left but a puff of smoke and a baseball cap spinning on the floor."

"But Mom, you're going to have to tell him eventually, I mean what if it's true?" Rory pointed out.

"I don't know kid," Lorelai said sadly.

Lorelai quickly got off the phone and frowned to herself. She wanted a life, a future with Luke but this would just be history repeating itself – all of Lorelai's family members mocking her and belittling her for being an 'unwed' mother. Even though she's had the whole of her daughters life to deal with it, having it happen all over again even if she was still WITH the father, wasn't going to be an easy job in the slightest.

Lorelai decided that she had to tell Luke. Rory was right. Plus, Luke was it's father, there's no way he'd be upset at Lorelai for it. It's not just Lorelai's responsibility. These thoughts were all that were running through her head as she made her way from the hospital back to Star's Hollow.

Lorelai walked into the diner with a determined look on her face. She was determined to let Luke make his own mind up, have his own opinions on this before she jumped into reasoning for why he couldn't leave her and how much it would hurt her.

Luke saw her coming in and immediately lifted his head to look at her.

"Hey, how's Sookie?" Luke asked before writing a number down on a piece of paper and brushing it aside.

"She's good, baby's good – you know," Lorelai said, smiling nervously.

"I like that shirt," Luke said, looking at the grey, red and black coloured shirt Lorelai was wearing.

Lorelai looked down at it and then smiled back up at Luke.

"Look, I need to talk to you," Lorelai said awkwardly and quietly, making sure none of the townies could hear her or anything.

"Oh no," Luke said quickly, making a face and staring directly at Lorelai. "What kind of talk?" he asked.

"Umm, just a question really," Lorelai said, trying to make it sound less than what it was.

"So is this a 'I'll ask you in the storeroom' kind of question or a 'You'd possibly better be sitting down up in your apartment when I ask you this' sort of question?" Luke ranted.

"The latter?" Lorelai said, squirming.

"Ah Jeez," Luke moaned, motioning for her to go behind the curtain. Lorelai walked up the steps and opened the apartment door, sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Luke.

"I'll be upstairs, only get me if it's deathly important, and I mean it Caesar," Luke called, momentarily sticking his head into the kitchen.

Caesar nodded and Luke left.

Luke walked into his apartment and found Lorelai at the table. Lorelai had hung her jacket and the pink bag she was holding over the back of her chair and sat quietly as she waited for Luke to appear.

"Hey," Luke said quietly, shutting the door and walking over to her.

"Have a seat," Lorelai said almost jokingly, stretching her hand out and pointing towards the seat in front of her. Luke obeyed and sat in front of her, leaning forward slightly and resting his hands on her knee's. "Umm, well… gosh," Lorelai stammered.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Luke asked, noticing the looks in her eyes.

"Okay well… you might not think anything of this as soon as I tell you but here goes… yesterday at the hospital with Sookie, we were at the reception desk checking her in, and Jackson was talking to the nurse about some bed comforter or something or rather and Sookie was trying to get him to STOP asking about the comforter and I was just standing there THINKING that he should stop –" Lorelai was cut off by Luke.

"You're babbling, this is bad…" Luke said insecurely.

"No well… it's just when I was standing there I looked at this vending machine and I went past all the chocolates and all the chips and I got an apple," Lorelai said, emphasizing the word apple and looking into his eyes to see whether he'd realized what that meant.

"You ate an apple?" Luke said with almost a look of disgust on his face.

"Yeah…" Lorelai said. "Do you know what I'm trying to say?" she asked, shaking her head.

"No, I can't say I do know," he said, licking his lips quickly.

"Luke, when I was pregnant with Rory I craved apples and ate apples like they were going out of style, like they were all going to drop off the trees tomorrow, like they were never to be grown again," she said, overusing hand gestures and bobbing her head to try and look into his eyes.

"Pregnant?" Luke said, looking straight at her.

"With Rory," Lorelai told him, nodding her head.

"So you're saying?" Luke said, shaking his head, obviously more confused than he'd ever been with any of Lorelai's indecent jokes, annoying nagging or crazy banter.

"I think I might be pregnant," she said, immediately ducking her head nervously, not wanting to look into Luke's eyes.

"Are you serious?" Luke said, taking his hands away from her legs and standing up. He pulled his arms up and connected his hands behind his head, sighing loudly. "But we're always _beyond_ careful,"

"Party night," Lorelai said.

"The magazine party," Luke said in a sigh, suddenly understanding everything.

"All road blocks down, baby," Lorelai said, mimicking Luke's previous sigh.

"This is crazy," Luke said, making his way over to the bedroom portion of the apartment.

"I know it is, but we can't do anything about it," Lorelai told him, trying to get him to relax a little.

"So when can we know for sure?" Luke asked. "I mean… you know?"

"Apparently two weeks…" Lorelai said, remembering her anxious conversation with the doctor.

"Two weeks? Jeez," Luke said, going back to his original seat in front of Lorelai.

"I know," Lorelai muttered.

"It's gonna be fine, you know that right?" Luke asked, looking her in the eyes. "We're going to be fine, no matter what,"

"Really?" Lorelai asked, tilting her head up to smile at him.

"Forever," Luke smiled, eliciting a small smile from Lorelai and a tiny peck on the lips.

"Forever," she whispered back before kissing him on the chin.

"I love you," Luke said to her, playing with her curls at the back of her head.

"Yeah you're alright too," Lorelai whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as they stayed there together for a while.

Rory's phone began to ring as she finished up for the day at the paper. As she walked out of her cubicle holding a bunch of papers, she flipped open her phone after seeing that it was her Mom and smiling.

"Hey," Rory said sweetly, smiling genuinely as she spoke to her mother.

"Hello my favourite daughter, do I have some news for you," she said making a clicking sound with her mouth.

"News? Wow, I love it when you make a specific phone call just for little old me," Rory joked as she exited the doors of the building and walked through the car park to her car.

"What on earth are you talking about kid? I always call you to tell you about my life, not that I can say the same about you," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes.

"Where are you? You sound a little echo-ey," Rory told her.

"Oh I was in the bathroom," Lorelai told her before walking back into her room and sitting on the bed.

"So tell me this news Mom," Rory said, sitting in her front seat getting ready to drive.

"I told Luke," Lorelai said quickly.

"You told Luke what?" Rory asked, completely and utterly confused to what she was talking about.

"Wow, did you and Luke confer and decided to be slow together tonight?" Lorelai asked in a huff.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, egging her mother on so that she could drive.

"I told Luke about the pregnancy scare," Lorelai said.

"Oh really? I thought you weren't going to?" Rory said, reaching for the seatbelt and pulling it across her body and pausing before clicking it in.

"Well after what you said, I decided he had a right to know and well… you know I didn't want to be waiting for the results by myself or go through these two weeks by myself… it'd be really hard," Lorelai explained.

"Nice to know I have some influence on your life choices," Rory said with a nod, clicking in her seat belt.

"You always have my dear," Lorelai said, trying to be kind.

"Right… so… how did he take it?" Rory asked, smiling madly at the prospect of having a brother or sister.

"He took it great," Lorelai laughed. "Way better than I expected. He told me that no matter what happens, what the results say, we're in this together forever," she said with a swoony smile on her face.

"Forever? He actually used that word?" Rory asked.

"Yeah why?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Nothing, just sounds like a wedding proposal to me is all," Rory said quickly, putting her car keys into the ignition.

"No it wasn't… was it?" Lorelai asked herself more than Rory.

"I don't know Mom, look I've gotta get going, it looks kind of suspicious that my car is the only car in the whole entire car park and I'm just sitting in it outside of the building," Rory joked.

"Right, right, talk to you later," Lorelai told her.

"Keep me posted," Rory asked.

"I promise," Lorelai told her daughter.

Luke got to Lorelai's house that night bearing bags of food. She took them from him gracefully and placed them on the coffee table in the living room. Luke took an exhausted walk from the foyer to the living room and plonked down onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Lorelai looked at him sympathetically before giving him a kiss on the lips and turning to the bags of food.

Luke looked at the television and noticed that Lorelai was watching the news. He thought it was a little weird considering every time he came into the house she was usually half way through an old timely movie or she was sitting on the couch gasbagging to Rory. Curiosity got the best of him. He turned to Lorelai and watched as she peeled some fries out of the take out box and shoved them into her mouth as bad as she could.

"Why are you watching the news?" Luke asked, smiling at her softly.

"Just wanted to catch up on some world events," Lorelai said, furrowing her brow at him and smiling. "What's wrong with that?" she asked, innocently.

"Nothing, it's just weird for you," Luke stated as he picked a piece of lettuce out of his salad and put it into his mouth.

"Not weird," Lorelai said with a mouth full of burger. Luke got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Drink?" Lorelai heard Luke call. Luke heard a muffled 'yes' and pulled a bottle of water out for Lorelai and popped a beer open for himself. He walked back into the living room and gave the bottle to Lorelai who inspected it before taking the cap off and sipping it gently, knowing exactly why Luke had given her it.

"Thanks," Lorelai said after an animated 'Ahhh'.

"You're welcome…" he trailed off, smiling and sipping at his own drink.

After another hour, Lorelai ended up draping her legs over Luke's upper legs as he casually ran his hands up and down her calves. Lorelai sank into the couch and began to drift off as Luke soothed her. She smiled as she watched his intense stare at the TV after he'd put in a tape that Lorelai had labelled 'stupid TV show that Luke might like' which was a car show she'd accidentally taped instead of America's Next Top Model – the one that she'd really wanted to see also.

When she'd fallen into an almost deep sleep, Luke silently peeled her legs off of his and got off the couch. He turned the TV and VCR off and went back to the couch. Sliding one arm under her knees and looping the other around her back and arm, he scooped her into his arms. She fussed a little, waking up and realising what he was doing before resting back on his arm. Luke simply kissed her forehead and went back to what he was doing.

He'd cleaned up the mess of dinner earlier before he'd started watching the show Lorelai had kept for him on tape. As he put the containers away in the kitchen he locked up on the way back to the living room, earning a mocking stare from Lorelai as she questioned why he'd bothered to lock up so early. Luke had told her that by the end of the car show she'd be asleep and he wouldn't have time before he had to take her up to bed. Lorelai laughed him off and assured him he wouldn't have to do it.

Alas, that was what he was doing. Granted he didn't mind taking his beautiful girlfriend up to bed when she was conked out, but taking his beautiful girlfriend and his possible child up to bed was a different story, it was more about making sure they were both safe and healthy, rather than just doing a good deed for the person he loved.

Lorelai shifted as Luke put her down on the bed. He went and shut the door, turning off the light and walking back over to the bed.

"Lorelai," Luke whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"What?" she asked, annoyed that he'd woken her.

"You can't sleep in jeans," he whispered to her.

All she gave him was a mumbled 'I don't care'. Lorelai was laying on her stomach, clutching a pillow to the side of her head and sinking into it completely.

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and undid her button and zipper. Lorelai lifted the bottom half of her body up, allowing for more movement for Luke as he took her jeans off. He slid them down her legs and folded them lazily before throwing them onto the chair placed near her closet. The t-shirt she was wearing should've been comfortable enough for bed so he just left it on her.

Luke then took off his flannel and jeans, replacing the jeans with a pair of sweats he left at Lorelai's which she'd washed for him and folded up, placing them in her dresser drawers. Luke's stuff had accumulated at Lorelai's place for a while now, it looked like he lived there. Luke got into the bed and brought Lorelai close to him, kissing her neck through her hair and whispering 'I love you' into her ear before hugging her close and falling asleep.

Lorelai sat up straight in bed, causing Luke to stir and wake up. The tiny bit of light coming from outside allowed Luke to see that it was her thigh right in front of his face, allowing him to deduce that she was sitting up and moving quite frantically for some reason. Luke looked past her at the alarm clock.

"6:00?" Luke asked in a raspy voice.

"My shirt is annoying me, it's too clingy," she said in an annoyed voice.

Lorelai grabbed the hem of her shirt and flung it over her head, throwing it to the floor before settling back into Luke who put his arm around her instantly.

"Why aren't you at the diner?" Lorelai whispered.

"Caesar's opening, I have the day off," he said, kissing her shoulder and sinking back into the pillow.

"Good," she said before drifting off to sleep.

Lorelai arrived at Luke's that night after Friday Night dinner. The only thing she could think through dinner was that a week from the next day Luke and Lorelai would find out if they were pregnant. Emily's unusual sunny misdemeanour made Lorelai's guilt attack her like knives through her heart.

Lorelai's sly glances to Rory across the table went un-noticed by both the elder Gilmore's but meant a lot to both the young ones. Lorelai met up with Rory outside afterwards and told Rory about the day they were finding out and the appointment she and Luke had set up for next Saturday. Rory told her she thought her Mom was being extremely mature about the whole thing and that she thought it could only strengthen Luke and Lorelai's relationship, if nothing else.

So it was that four days had past. Lorelai and Luke were becoming increasingly anxious to find out the results of the pregnancy test. Lorelai had taken two tests already, both coming up with the same answer: Undecided. She and Luke knew that they had to wait for those two weeks but the tension was becoming unbearable, they both just wanted to know.

Lorelai and Luke lay in Luke's bed, almost Lorelai's entire body weight leaning on her boyfriend. He upper arm was stretched across Luke's upper legs and her head was resting on her hand.

"Eight days," Lorelai said, scrunching up her face.

"I can't wait that long," Luke complained, stroking Lorelai's arm as she leaned into him on his bed watching Conan O'Brien on his tiny TV.

"I know, it's killing me," Lorelai said, still focussing on what the man was saying.

"It's a good thing either way, right?" Luke asked, trying to get a better look at her face.

"Do you think it's too soon?" Lorelai asked, prying her eyes away from the TV to look at Luke.

"Of course it is, we're not married," Luke told her. "But there's nothing we can do about it if it's true,"

"So you're a traditionalist too?" Lorelai asked, poking at Luke's stomach.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, becoming more and more interested in what she was trying to say. "Are you thinking about your parents?" he asked.

"Sort of," Lorelai said before starting to explain, "I mean, I know I was only sixteen last time and that was probably why they were as mad as they were, or why they are still so hurt or distrusting or whatever, but I think mainly they're still hostile about it because I didn't marry Christopher, or because I had a baby out of 'wedlock'," she explained, using appropriate air quotes.

"We can get married," Luke blurted out, taking a while to realise what he'd just said. Lorelai moved from her position, pushing herself off of Luke's stomach to look into his face.

"You want to get married?" Lorelai asked, looking straight at him.

"Don't you?" he asked her, keeping a hold on her arm as if she were about to bolt out the room.

"I don't want to get married if it's just for baby's sake," Lorelai explained.

"I wouldn't marry you if I didn't think we'd make it, if I didn't know we loved each other," Luke explained.

"Good," Lorelai said. "Because I didn't do it before, which means I wouldn't do it now, I want to get married under the right circumstances," she explained to Luke, hoping he would understand.

"Then let me here by ask you, knowing that you very well could not be pregnant," Luke said, still looking at Lorelai.

"You're serious?" Lorelai asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"As a heart attack," Luke told her bluntly.

"You want to get married?" she asked.

"I think that's what I just said three times, yes… god you're slow," Luke mocked.

"Shut up," Lorelai said with a playful hit to the chest, "It's a lot of information, I'm processing," she explained, pouting her lips at Luke.

"So?" Luke asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Let the record show that Luke Danes proposed to a half naked flannel wearing Lorelai Gilmore in bed on a Friday night," Lorelai joked.

"So… your answer?" Luke provoked.

"Jeez Luke, what do you think I'm gonna say to that?" she asked sarcastically.

"I think I know what I want you to say, what you should say," Luke said, smiling brightly at her.

"Well, that's what I'm saying," Lorelai whispered, moving her head closer to Luke's and kissing him softly on the lips.

"So we're getting married?" Luke asked as soon as Lorelai broke the kiss and returned to her previous position.

"Yes we are," she said brightly.

"Well… once again my brilliant daughter, you were rightamungo," Lorelai said as she walked down the diner's street on the phone to Rory's voicemail.

"Now's obviously not a good time but I wanted to let you know that last night Luke and I got engaged and we're soon to be wed – well not soon but soon enough." She rambled. "Anyway, call me back if you want details and a catch up on the proceedings with the baby thing… seeya later kiddo,"

Only two days until the day they find out about their impending future. Lorelai was dreading the dinner the night before, just in case Emily Gilmore the detective could sense her daughters overwhelming nerves and fidgety appearance. She hated keeping things from her mother after the whole 'Max and Jason' thing. One, not telling Emily about her engagement to Max – causing a blow up and a fight. Two, not telling her parents about dating Jason – also causing a big blow up and a fight, not good. So she figured that if Emily asked her what was wrong, she could dodge the whole 'pregnant' thing and reveal her engagement to them. Or, she could try the opposite approach and tell them first up, giving them something to talk about, forgetting to ask about why she was so nervous and such.

Lorelai was in her room folding the one load of washing she'd done that month quickly before Rory arrived home for the night. She was halfway through when she heard a car and the shutting of a door. The familiar sound brought a smile to Lorelai's face, knowing that it was Luke. She hurried down the stairs and walked to the door.

She saw Luke's hand reach up to the glass and opened the door quickly before Luke's hand actually made contact with it.

"Surprise," she yelled, swinging the door open.

"Holy god," Luke said, stumbling back frightened.

"Sorry baby," Lorelai said, smiling sweetly and pulling Luke in by the collar of his flannel.

"So… I have a surprise for you too," Luke said, following Lorelai into the kitchen.

"A surprise? Really? Did you accidentally burn some muffins and seeing as you know my tolerance for burnt stuff when really good tasting stuff is underneath, you brought them to me?" Lorelai babbled.

"Nope, it's something infinitely better," Luke said proudly. "It's your ring,"

"What ring?" Lorelai joked.

"Well aren't you just a funny girl, okay, that's fine, I guess I'll just go find some other willing girl, one that actually wants a ring from an average small town diner owner such as myself," Luke said, shoving his hand in his pocket and turning around, pretending to walk to the door.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Lorelai cried, lunging for Luke and pulling at his arm to get him back into the kitchen.

Luke rested against the table and looked at Lorelai who was standing in front of him expectantly.

"What?" Luke asked curiously.

Lorelai pouted. Luke reached into the pocket of his green jacket and pulled out a dark blue velvet box and handed it to her.

Lorelai opened the box slowly and squealed with delight as soon as she saw it. It was a silver ring, an immaculate, sturdy kind of silver ring with a diamond in the middle. A large diamond.

"It was my mothers," Luke said, pointing to the ring that was still in the box.

"Really?" Lorelai said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yup," Luke said with a small chuckle when he saw the look in her eyes – pure delight mixed with sadness. "Want me to put it on? Or do you want to marry yourself?" Luke joked, watching as she inspected the ring.

"You, you, you," Lorelai said, bouncing up and down crazily, shoving the box into Luke's face.

"Alright, I'll put it on, jeez, all you had to say is 'Luke, you put it on' and I would've done it," he joked.

"Just do it," Lorelai snarked back.

"Dirty!" Luke joked.

Lorelai held her hand out and Luke took the box from her hand. Luke then grabbed a hold of Lorelai's left hand and slid the perfect ring onto her finger. Lorelai held her hand up and looked at the diamond shining in the light. She lent over to Luke and put a hand on either side of his face, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing," Rory scolded at Lorelai as she walked past her to get to the Gilmore Mansion's front door that Friday night.

"I was waiting for you, you should feel so lucky," Lorelai laughed, putting an arm around Rory's shoulders and kissing her head.

"The ring, the ring, show me the ring," Rory squealed excitedly. "Oh Mom, that's so beautiful,"

"It was his mothers," Lorelai said proudly.

"Wow, he must like you," Rory joked.

"Yeah well, I have that affect on men… so much actually that rings are pelted at me day in day out," Lorelai kidded.

"I'm so happy for you Mom," Rory said, going slightly clucky.

"I know, me too," Lorelai joked.

Rory lent in and rang the doorbell. Moments later they were greeted by a new maid. The maid took the coats and was the fourth one that day to make comments about her new piece of jewellery.

"Telling Grandma tonight?" Rory whispered.

"Yeah, don't wanna re-live the past, this is a good thing," Lorelai smiled.

"What about the pregnant thing?" Rory asked.

"We find out tomorrow," Lorelai said nervously, looking around for Emily as they made their way into the living room.

"Wow," Rory said sheepishly.

"Yeah," Lorelai replied, sitting on the couch and waiting for Emily to enter.

"Lorelai, Rory! You're here!" Emily said as she entered through the dining room.

"Living proof," Lorelai joked.

"Wine Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Ah, well…" Lorelai started, looking at Rory briefly before replying "No thanks, I'll just have water,"

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Driving tonight," Lorelai said quickly.

"You drive every night," Emily retorted.

"Got pulled up by the cops the other day – was almost over the limit," Lorelai lied.

"Really? And they didn't take your licence?" Emily asked.

"Key word Mom, almost," Lorelai said, smiling as she took the glass of water.

"Club soda Rory?" Emily asked, handing Rory the already prepared drink.

"So Mom, I have some pretty big news," Lorelai said as Emily sat down. She looked around "Where's Dad?" she asked.

"He's coming now," Emily said, curious to what Lorelai wanted to tell her. "Richard," Emily called in the direction of the study.

Richard walked in and took his glasses off as he saw the girls. Rory got up from her seat and gave her Grandpa a kiss and hug before they took their respective seats. Richard sat next to Emily.

"Lorelai has some news," Emily said to Richard before they both turned to look at Lorelai.

"Yeah, some pretty big news," Lorelai said with a huge smile.

"Well… what is it?" Richard asked, slightly irritated by the time it was taking her to spit it out.

"Luke and I are engaged," Lorelai said with a proud smile.

"Engaged?" Emily asked. "Since when?"

"A few days ago, I wanted to wait until I had the ring to tell you," Lorelai said, covering up her tracks for why she hadn't told them earlier.

"What a pretty ring," Emily said, admiring Lorelai's left hand intently.

"You guys and Rory are the only one's who know at the moment," Lorelai said truthfully.

"You waited to tell the town?" Emily asked, knowing her daughters close bond with all the characters of the town.

"Yeah, we wanted you to know first," Lorelai kindly offered.

"Well I'll be damned," Emily said nicely.

Lorelai and Luke were waiting hand in hand patiently at the doctors office the next morning. Lorelai was sitting to the left of Luke and was skimming through an US Weekly from a few months ago. Luke sat anxiously, looking around at the intimidating pictures on the wall. He decided to just focus on his shoes and his fiancée.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" a nurse called from the doctor's office.

"Yes that's us," Lorelai announced proudly, pulling Luke up by their intertwined hands.

Luke suddenly became more nervous than he'd been so far. He followed Lorelai into the office and took a seat next to her on the chairs in front of the doctor's desk.

"You'll be alright," Lorelai whispered before the doctor came in and shut the door behind her.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Rowella," she said, offering both Luke and Lorelai a hand shake and a genuine smile before taking a seat behind the desk. She looked through some manila filed with the names Gilmore and Danes on them before turning her attention back to them.

"So you're here for…" she trailed off, indicating a question.

"Umm, confirmation on pregnancy," Lorelai answered, noticing Luke's heavy and nervous reactions. She squeezed his hand reassuringly to which he just looked at her and smiled.

It'd been two weeks of craziness and turmoil. And now, they were both attached to the idea of getting married and having a family. They were both now in it for the long haul. They actually wanted this now. And here Lorelai was, laying on her back on a doctor's office bed, waiting for the doctor to tell them those words they both desperately wanted to here.

The doctor finished the exam and the ultrasound and looked up at both of their nervous faces and smiled. Luke held onto Lorelai's arm as they braced themselves for what was about to be said.

The doctor sat up.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

**_Hope you liked it fella's._**

**_Please review._**

**_HAPPY EASTER too!_**


End file.
